maximumridefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Child of Delusion
This is a maximum Ride Gakkou Gurashi parody fan-fiction. Yuki Takeya is part of a school in a zombie apocalypse. Yes, the members of the School Living Club are in this, but we also have Angel. And the rest of the flock? You'll just have to see. Prologue "Yuki? Yuki?" a voice said through Yuki Takeya's dreams. "Takeya-san!" the voice said a lot more forcefully. "Please refrain from sleeping in class!" Suddenly Yuki sprung up in her desk. "Good Morning Megu-Nee!" In the background someone whispered, "It's the middle of class." "It's not Megu-Nee, it's Sakura-Sensei. Using the wrong honorific is considered quite rude, you know?" Yuki looked down at her feet. "You know I don't mean anything by it." Just then Megu-, I mean Sakura-Sensei, patted Yuki on the head. "I know," he said. "It's just that not everyone necessarily will." Just then the bell rang and everyone started packing their stuff. As Yuki was about to go down the stairs and go home, Sakura-Sensei stopped her. "Aren't you forgetting about your club?" Sakura-Sensei said in a slightly scolding voice. "Oh, sorry Megu-Nee," Yuki said. "I forgot. Thanks for reminding me." Sakura-Sensei looked frustrated. "It's not Megu-" she started to say. Yuki interrupted with, "Thanks Megu-Nee. I'm headed off to the club." Part One: School Living Club |-|1= A Sweet Delusion My name is Yuki Takeya. Not sure know why, but lately I really loved school. It's just, there were just so many cool things about it, like it was its own country. On the roof there was a garden, and we had a broadcasting room, where the entire school was our stage. We generated our own electricity, using the water from a nearby river and solar panels. It really was like its own country. But by far, my favorite thing was the School Living Club. There, we lived in the school full time. Well, I guess the name is pretty self explanatory. The members of the club were my best friends. There was the shovel loving Kurumi Ebisuzawa, there was Miki Naoki, the Stephen King fanatic, of course we had Yuuri Wakasa, who was like the group mother figure, and finally Megumi Sakura, our club advisor. Oh, I almost forgot about our dog Taromaru. Together we made up the School Living Club. I mostly acted as a mascot, boosting moral. I wasn't really good at much else. Despite me being an upperclassman, I was built quite small. I wasn't strong, and I wasn't particularly brave or smart, but if you needed someone to brighten your day with a smile or a silly comment, then I was the one. As I greeted my friends, I remembered something stupidly important. "CRAP! I left my homework in my homeroom class!" Miki-Chan gave me the look. "I will go with you, Takeya-Sempai." I looked at her, frustrated. "Naoki-Chan, I can go by myself." "Rule number three of the School Living Club," the Yuuri interjected. I raised my hand. "No traveling alone after school hours." Yuuri looked pleased. "That's right Takeya-San. Now you two behave." I turned and raise my hand exclaiming, "HAI!" When we arrived at the classroom, I started up a conversation with some students getting ready to go home. They seem nice enough, though everyone's mostly excited to home after the long day. I glanced at Naoki-Chan to see her shed a single tear, muttering something I didn't catch. It almost sounded like she was saying, "No one is here." Category:Fanfictions